1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable and lightweight fluorescent lighting system suitable for use in the field of photography, television and motion pictures utilizing fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper lighting is of great importance with respect to photography, television and motion pictures. There are a variety of lighting systems designed for use in connection with such industries. However, most such lighting systems are heavy and bulky and not easily transportable.
Originally film and television productions were made in studios and, therefore, the weight, size and portability of lighting devices were not of concern. Recently, however, an increasing majority of films are shot on location away from studios and, therefore, need lightweight, small and portable lighting systems which are also versatile and can easily be mounted in convenient and desirable positions or locations.
There have been improved lighting systems which are lighter and more compact than the ones used in film studios. For example, in Lowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,582, a lighting device is disclosed comprising a luminaire, including a reflector mounting on elongated incandescent tubular lamp with mounting means to support said lighting device. However, the present invention is lighter and much more compact and, therefore, more suitable for location filming than the system taught by Lowell. Moreover, the present invention comprises a fluorescent lamp for softer and more efficient lighting as opposed to the incandescent lamps used in Lowell. The mounting device utilized in the present invention is highly adaptable to any desired location or position. Unlike other fluorescent lighting fixtures wherein the ballast is installed on the body of the fixture, adding extra weight and bulk to the fixture, the present invention utilizes a simple wire harness to carry power from a remote ballast to the lampholder, thereby reducing the weight and bulk of the light fixture and allowing for greater flexibility. This reduction in weight and size provides for the lighting system to be hidden in a place requiring of a little more than a diameter of a fluorescent lamp.
The present invention utilizes an extremely lightweight corrugated panel for supporting the fluorecent lamp. The corrugated panel is made of polypropylene which has good high and low temperature stability characteristics. By cutting and removing two flutes of corrugation out from the panel at four predetermined points, the panel is subdivided into five subpanels which can easily be hinged and additionally be used to control the direction or limit the output of the light as well as act as an enclosure for the lighting system for storage and transportation purposes. At each end of the panel an oval shaped channel is attached such that a deformable and a form retaining shaft may be easily inserted and removed from the oval shaped channel. This form retaining shaft allows the subpanels to flexibly remain in a desired configuration. The oval channel allows for easy removal and replacement of the form retaining shaft such that in cases of metal fatigue resulting in shaft breakage, a new shaft can be inserted without having to replace the complete hinging mechanism or the lighting system itself. In this connection, the oval shaped channel and form retaining shaft should not form a tight fit to avoid premature breakage of the shaft due to metal fatigue.
Traditional fluorescent light fixtures, in order to support the fluorescent lamp, utilize a lamp holder which has to be attached to the fixture for the needed support. By way of contrast, the present invention uses a locking lamp holder which is supported by the fluorescent lamp itself and is not dependent on any fixture. Furthermore, traditional lamp holders hold the pins of a fluorescent lamp by means of a friction fit which is not a firm hold and the lamp frequently disengages from the holder during handling. In contrast, the present invention utilizes a novel spring loaded locking lamp holder which firmly holds the fluorescent lamp without the support of a fixture while providing for electrical contact with the lamp.
The lighting system utilizes a mounting device which comprises a holding plate working on a ball and socket principle as opposed to the traditional yoke used to pivot and direct the position of the system. The holding plate is removably coupled, via a pair of "Nylatch" push-pin fasteners, to a mating plate which is attached to the rear of the corrugated panel. The holding plate is removably connected to a conventional motion picture stand called a "Century Stand" designed to hold flags and cutters.